Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors. Sonic is known for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to the part his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Normally, Sonic is voiced by Jaleel White, but in Sonic Underground, he is sung by Samuel Vincent. History Early Life Not much is known about Sonic's early life. Although, he was born on Christmas Island and that he spent his life traveling around the world in search for an adventure. At some point in his life, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. After meeting each other, Sonic battled Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the mad scientist attempted time again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time emerging victories and foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, however, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. South Island Battle Sonic heard news about Robotnik and his robotic forces invading South Island after that the doctor discovered powerful relics, Chaos Emeralds, were hidden on the Island and sought them to use their power to produce weapons of mass destruction. Annoyed by Robotnik's perseverance, Sonic rushed to the Island to stop Robotnik. Once he arrived, he found out that Robotnik was enslaving the animal citizens there and forcing them to power his machines. Despite being greatly outnumbered, Sonic saved the animals by destroying their robotic prisons and retrieve the powerful emeralds before Robotnik could get his hands on them. After eliminating robotic forces in different areas by saving his friends and securing the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic entered Robotnik's stronghold on the Island, defeated the villain and drove him off the Island. With Robotnik finally defeated, Sonic reunited with the animals at Green Hill Zone and then released the Chaos Emeralds; with their power ensured the Island's prosperity. West Side Island Battle Sonic travelled around the world in the Tornado in search for adventure, when he discovered West Side Island. Landing there and with nothing else to do, Sonic decided to relax and explore this new place. After a few days though, Sonic noticed someone was following him and found out it was a two-tailed fox cub named Tails Miles Prower, who had came to idolize him. At first, Sonic attempted to ignore him and leave him be. However, as Tails contined to follow him, Sonic was impressed that he could keep up, and decided to allow him to tag along, though he was still not particually interested in him. Later, during an early afternoon, Sonic was taking a nap under the Tornado until explosions awake him and find out Badniks were attacking West Side Island. Standing beside Tails during the initial attack, Sonic was angered when he knew Dr. Robotnik was behind this and ran running into the center of the attack to find the evil doctor. Sonic fought Robotnik in his new inventions again, defeating him every time. After managing to free West Side Island, Sonic and Tails pursued Robotnik to the Wing Fortress Zone onboard the Tornado. Afterwards, Tails helped Sonic up to the Death Egg and allowed Sonic to face Robotnik alone. Sonic managed to fight and destroy Robotnik's Silver Sonic and then chased Robotnik until the mad scientist deployed the Death Egg Robotnik. Through a long battle, Sonic defeated his machine and then sent the Death Egg to Earth, destroying it and defeating Robotnik once again. Captured by Robotnik Sonic was captured by Dr. Robotnik and imprisoned on Eggman Island where he was to be executed alongside Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Teaming with fellow prisoners, Sonic escaped his cell, only to blown at the other side of the Island with Mighty and Ray by a geyser triggered by Robotnik. The three prisoners infiltrated Robotnik's Tower and confronted their common foe but escaped when Robotnik triggered a self-destruction. Little Planet Later on, Sonic was travelling in Never Lake to travel to Little Planet, a small satellite that goes near Earth once a year, to explore it. When Sonic arrived, however, he found out that the planet was transformed into a mechanical wasteland and chained to a nearby Mountain, thus preventing it from leaving. After avoiding from falling mountain debris, Sonic noticed Robotnik's face carved into the mountain where the chain was embedded; immediantly he knew that his arch-nemesis was behind this and up to good again. Sonic therefore traveled to the Little Planet to liberate it from Robotnik's control. As he arrived, Sonic realized he could undo Robotnik's work by using the planet's time messages to change the past and collect the mystical Time Stones, Robotnik's reason for invasion on the planet. Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. Abilites Sonic's main factor is his super-sonic speed. He can run at five times the speed of sound facilely and blast through enemies with no problem.Sonic can even move beyond light-speeds, Time-Travel and move through dimensions with no effort at all. However, he is also known for being able to use the chaos emeralds to turn into super-sonic, which is faster, stronger and has the abilty to fly,this form can last for weeks even. He has also been shown to transform into other forms (such as Hyper Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Ultra Sonic (Archie) Dark Super Sonic (Sonic X) and Dark Spines Sonic), but most of these were one-time transformations. Color powers, and elemental sheilds are some of his other abilites.Sonic can even perform chaos control to do a multitude of things.But mainly to Warp Time and Space.Energy Projection,Spin attacks,Sonic Punch,Light speed dash, Wind attacks,etc are some other attacks or abilites this speedster can use. Sonic's main weakness is the fact he can't swim,but as shown in Sonic X he can swim if he has too.Its Like a mindset for Sonic.This has been used against him multiple times. His other weakness is that he is impatient and he can't be still at one place. Gallery Adv_sonic_ok_32.png|Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_18.png|Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Sonic4ep1.png|Sonic Sonic 6.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog In Nighttime Sonic's Smiling.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog In Daytime Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic in Wreck it Ralph Sonamy.jpg|Sonic save Amy in Sonic X Sonic and Tails.jpg|Sonic and Tails in Sonic X Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Sonic in Sonic Boom. 01a.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic!.png Super Sonic Pixel Art.png SuperSonicGenerations.jpg new-sonic-the-hedgehog-shots-20051021105912249.jpg super_sonic_vs__fleetway_sonic_by_trunks24-d3esisw.jpg|Super Sonic fights his demon side Fleetway Super Sonic Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Male Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Musicians Category:Singing Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Leaders Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Icon Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Planet Saver Category:Protectors Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Saver Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spirit heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Feminists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teleporters Category:Orphans Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Sonic X Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Laidback Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Genius Category:In love heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Nature-Lovers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Funny Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Boyfriends Category:4Kids Entertainment Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Fun-loving heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Troublemakers Category:Role Models Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Runner Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:The Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Silly Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:The Speedster